


Silent Hope

by Giulla



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: ???idk how to tag im sorry, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Swearing, Muteness, Sign Language, Speech Disorders, The Collapse (Destiny), ppl die but the small bloody part is in the end, small gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulla/pseuds/Giulla
Summary: A small tale of a Guardian before they became a Guardian.
Kudos: 4





	1. All You Are Going To Want To Do Is Get Back There

**Author's Note:**

> [haha caretaker to listen along goes brr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL998ajnjN4)

There are happiness and laughter. Mans singing in the background, women dancing to their song. Food, not much, but enough for a celebration. A party.

For you, who has just born.

So tiny, so precious. Such hope that you bring. Your mom smiles. She holds you tighter, kissing your forehead.

It is warm. This is nice.

-

You are five years old. Your mom is dead. Caught on a crossfire between your group and the Fallen. Your group won, but at what cost? You cry for days. Your first loss in life.

They told you your father died after knowing of your conception.

He killed himself. Guilt of making a new life for this world.

They didn’t tell you that part. You wouldn’t understand anyway.

This world is nice, you can feel it somehow. You enjoy it here.

You would enjoy more if your parents were still here though.

-

You are ten years old. Your group finds another one, a small village. They take everyone in, recognizing your leader. They were helped by him before the Collapse. 

The Golden Age was not very nice in that part of the world. Sure, it was revolutionary, knowledge beyond whatever humanity ever expected to achieve, travel between stars. But for the people who were already forgotten by their country, they didn’t have enough access or help from it. They didn’t enjoy it as much. 

They were silenced. 

If it wasn’t for your leader, we would have been forgotten. You’re glad he helped everyone. You wish to do the same, your parents would be proud.

A woman asks your name, smiling fondly at you. She seems sweet.

You cannot speak, however. Ever since you were born, you never voiced a word. And ever since you lost your mother, you just don’t see why try it anymore. So you use a language they taught you, using your hands to convey words. You sign ‘Aurora’, hoping she understands.

And she does, her smile bigger. She grabs your hand gently and takes you to the other children, leaving the adults to do their talking.

It is nice here. You hope everyone survives.

-

You are in your thirties. Not everyone made it, but the group is still together. We are scavenging food, ammo, anything that would help.

You meet a person, no, a robot. One of those Exo. A small being of light follows him. They help you, for those _Fallen_ had come back. You hate them. You shoot at them with fury.

That robot though, he just summons a big, big fire. Blazes them. _Cooks_ them. Such a strong fire could probably burn the entire city you’re in. You stare amazed, your group too. How can someone summon fire? Out of _nowhere_?

He decides to join. You’re glad. It’s been hard lately, not enough people back in the camp can join the fight. 

Maybe we can win this.

-

Fifty-two. You are alone. Your group should be fine. It is your fault for being alone. You are the one who decided to go alone for an emergency supply hunt. They didn’t want you to go.

But how could you know that you would get trapped by humans? And your friend needed help, how could you just stay there and wait for them to die? This time he won’t come back. You can’t imagine living without him. You needed to find anything that would help. Anything. Anything at all. And fast.

But now there will be two corpses to bury.

These humans though, they recognize you. Not you, but the mark on your arm. Belongs to your group, your gang. The ones they used to hunt before the Collapse. Declared enemies, just because of the difference between your birthplace.

That was enough reason to kill you apparently.

But they didn’t. Not because they changed their minds, but because you outsmarted them. Inside the building, the improvised floor was being held only by old ropes. You shot them when they tried to cross the gap. They fell to their death.

You don’t feel good about this. There is nothing to celebrate.

-

Sixty-four. You are again separated from your group. Those same people had found you, and your base. They attacked it. 

You wish your friend was there to burn them too. But they weren’t. 

You sigh. It hurts. Hidden inside a bathroom in an old abandoned house, you cough up blood. They got you this time. A shot to your chest, and below your stomach. It hurts. So much blood. It is hard to breathe.

You hope to see your friend again, in whatever afterlife that exists. You smile a little at that thought. Maybe they could live differently this time. Maybe you can confess your feelings this time.

The bathroom door opens. It was one of them. They look at you, but you can’t see their face. Their helmet is closed. You sign ‘fuck you’ to them and they laugh.

There is nothing funny about it.

He grabs a small device, points at you. A flash.

He took a picture of you.

To celebrate your death.

The same way your birth was celebrated.

He shoots at both of your legs and closes the door, locking it. Making sure you can’t escape.

You couldn’t make it anyway. That was unnecessary of him.

It hurts.

You can’t scream.

This sucks.

You wonder of the people you helped. How are they doing? Did they survive? So many searched for them looking for all kinds of help. Medical, food, protection. Even murder.

So many you helped.

So many you killed.

You smile faintly, looking at the ceiling. It was worth it.

If your help gave them even the slightest feeling of hope, you are satisfied.

A tear rolls over your cheek. And another. And another.

Silence.

-

You wake up. Air filling your lungs once more.

You are zero days old.

A small being floats over you, analyzing, watching. Trying to hold back its joy. It finally found you.

You look around. The remains of a bathroom, walls broken, scattered over the floor. Ruins of an old city. What are you doing here? 

You look distant, trying to recall memories that are not there anymore. “Guardian?” The small being says worriedly, bringing you back to reality “Are you alright?”

You give a faint thumbs up, a yes. Why is it calling you Guardian? What _is_ it? Why does it sound human?

You struggle to sit, still a bit groggy from whatever happened. And you see your legs, and you realize, a panic growing inside, _Who am I?_

But before the panic could grow more, screams in the distance. “Fallen” the small being said “They are getting too close. We need to get out of here, and fast. Do you remember how to use a gun?”

You look at it worried. ‘Yes, I might remember’ you sign, and it looks at you surprised. Such an old sign language his Guardian was using. But he can figure it out, until they get to the Tower and he can learn it better “Ok, I found an old weapon cache near here. Let’s first get to safety, and I’ll explain everything to you. I promise”

You look at it concerned. You don’t understand anything and are expected to just blindly follow this small being?

The screams are louder. You don’t have much choice, do you?

You nod in agreement and follows him.

Hopeful of great days to come.


	2. Glimpses of hope in trying times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation for something that I didn't expect to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [haha caretaker again but its actually minecraft](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jFOpGdLBII)

It is night. And cold.

This excuse of a blanket you found is not big enough to cover yourself. And it's full of holes, too.

Sigh. How many days has it been anyway?

Since you’ve been reborn.

Four? Five? Maybe more? I’m not sure. The Fallen know of your existence and haven’t given you a break since… yeah.

This is so weird and confusing. Who am I? Or who  _ was _ I?

You see a starry sky. You feel the warmth of someone holding you. A burning memory. 

So foggy. So confusing. It actually hurts your brain to try to remember whatever this is.

A confusion so thick you can almost hold in your hands.

Your Ghost is by the car window, watching for any movements outside. 

Ah, yes, you’re in a car, below a bridge with some train tracks around. And it is one of the old ones too. Golden Age maybe? They’ve told you about what had happened, but it’s so much information to process. A traveler who came from outer space, humanity’s Golden Age, and then the Collapse.

Sounded more like a horror movie if you ask me.

You wonder if whoever owned this car made it.

The thought creeps you.

He looks at you, noticing the discomfort in the air “Still can’t sleep?”

You shrug. Maybe you’ll feel more comfortable for that when you’re at the Tower.

If you ever get there, that is.

“Well, I’ve been thinking…” he starts, flying closer and hovering above your chest “Maybe we could try finding yourself a name?” He clicks and moves his shell a little bit, as if thinking if that was a good idea at that moment.

You hum, sitting and covering your legs with the blanket. A name? Hmmm. That would be good, being called Guardian all the time feels… strange.

But, what are you even supposed to be named as? You don’t even know what you enjoy and what you don't. Everything is so new, and  _ weird _ . So weird.

Would there even be something you wanted to be named as?

“ _ Well, what would you like to call me? _ ” you sign to the Ghost and he clicks, rotating his shell as if trying to decipher what you had just said.

For how long have I been dead for my language to get this lost? You wonder sadly.

“Well” he cuts your thoughts before they start wandering again “I’m not sure, do you have something in mind that you would like to be named as?” he tilts, like a confused dog.

And he threw the question back at me.

Sigh, I’d like to remember my name. It was something…

A…

White fog. A....

You can feel your brain.

Ringing. A blank memory. A…

You can almost touch it. Unfocused.

A…

It hurts.

“Ah...” you exhale. “ _ I don’t know _ ” barely moving your hands, a sad tone within them. You lower your head. It feels empty. You feel empty. 

You’re just a shallow husk of your older self. Misplaced in time.

Suddenly, a warmth.

Your Ghost is nudging your cheek, noticing how sad you’ve suddenly gotten “It’s fine, you know” he looks at you concerned “Maybe I am really asking too much of you for now”

So warm. This connection between them.

Like that blank sensation you felt earlier.

“But!” he starts again eagerly “We’ll soon get to the Tower, and experience many things. I’m sure we’ll figure it out eventually!” he giggles “And it will be the most beeeautiful name, I’ll make sure of it” he clicks and nods to himself, as if making a silent promise.

You smile faintly and nod. 

He looks so cute sometimes.

You don’t notice for how long you’re staring at him until he gets a bit anxious “Did... Did I say something wrong?”

You reach out your hands to him, cuddling his shell gently between your fingers. 

That warm feeling you two share is still there.

He looks at you with wide eyes in awe.

This feels nice, and you both silently agree about that.

You lay back down on the car seat, holding him above your chest and making sure he is also comfortable.

Looking out into the holes on the ceiling, a starry night sky stares back at you.

Yeah, this is nice.

You close your eyes.

Warmth. Companionship. Safety. This is what it feels like.

And you finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP THAT HAPPENED  
> I was listening to A Silver Mt Zion's album "He has left us alone" and then this happened  
> I'm happy with how it turned out though?? Hopefully I've been able to deliver her feelings and confusions about her lost memories and new life.  
> also they both babies must protecc

**Author's Note:**

> ayayayayayayayyayayayayaya im i nevr wrote anything really but this game is fun to think of the possibilities that could happen and sutff  
> I had this idea of this mute guardian who helped crow and I actually wrote a bit about them but I wanted to write her past too and stuff and this came out nicely I guess???///??//  
> and also even though the golden age was the stuff ™ i dont think it would actually be that nice around here. hopefully im wrong  
> i hope yall enjoyed it ;;;;;


End file.
